Death Unfolds
by xox-amberRose
Summary: Voldemort gives Draco Malfoy a very dangerous task. A job Voldemoort would have trouble completing. Malfoy has to do it alone. Alone to prove that Malfoy desereves to be called a Death Eater. Harry Goes back to school but not for long, He leaves for Godri
1. Seventeen

Chapter 1: Seventeen

The connection had been restored, for what reason he didn't know. The dreams, Voldemort was back in the dreams. Hatred spread through him from his heart through his veins, as Voldemort cold voice rang through the room and bounced off the walls creating and eerie echo.

"I am correct to assume that the plan will unfold smoothly?"

Another voice he knew only to well, it belonged to a former Hogwarts student an enemy as slippery as the crest this former house bore, a serpent.

"Yes master, Snape will be assisting me"

Draco Malfoy's usually boasting voice was timid when he spoke to his master. More hatred pulsed through his veins at the thought of another plan carried out by Snape and Malfoy; the last one had left Dumbledore, the kind a genius headmaster, dead.

"Very well Draco, however this time I would like the plan to be carried out by you alone. Prove to me and the others why you deserve to be called a Death Eater."

"Yes Master"

"You may go Draco"

Slowly Malfoy backed out of the dark room.

Harry Potter awoke with a jolt drenched in a cold sweat. His scar ached slightly as he turned to look at the alarm clock on his side table. It was 2:30 am; he was officially 17, now of age in the wizarding world. This calmed him a bit and small amounts of joy hit him. He raised himself quietly out of bed, opened his school trunk, having decided upon urges of Ron, Hermione and Mrs.Weasley, and not having any clue to where the horcruxes were, packed his trunk to return to school for his last year. He picked up his wand and flicked it at the window, which opened on its own. It felt good, never having to worry about, if attacked not being "allowed" to defend himself. Like what had happened in the summer of his fourth year, with those dementors. Suddenly Hedwig swooped in and landed on Harry's strewn about bed spread. She had two parcels with letters tied to her leg. He gently untied them and saw Ron's handwriting on one and Hermione's on the other. He opened Ron's letter first.

_Harry;_

_Happy Birthday! I got you something when we were in _

_Diagon Alley visiting Fred and George at their shop a _

_Week ago, hope its okay. Mum wants to know if you _

_want to come stay for the rest of the summer, at The _

_Burrow. Since headquarters for the order, is being _

_moved, since Snape knows, where it is now. Send an _

_owl back ASAP then we'll talk about how we'll get you here._

_-Ron_

He opened the little parcel to find some Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans and two boxes of Fred and George's Skiving Snack Boxes. He chuckled to himself, he remembered when those were still in the "testing" phase and mostly Fred and George tested on themselves, or first years they paid a galleon too, with interesting results, and one angry Hermione. He then opened Hermione's letter as Hedwig flew over to her cage to get herself some water.

_Harry:_

_Happy Birthday! Now you are of age! You never have_

_to worry about illegal spell casting again. I hope you_

_enjoy your present, I have the same one, I found it very_

_useful. I hope to see you at Ron's, I leave tomorrow._

_Love Hermione_

Harry opened the parcel and rolled his eyes, it was a small handbook, the title read: _THE RESPONSIBILITIES YOU HAVE: Now that you are of age. _He placed it in the bottom of his trunk. Now he needed more sleep. He'd send an owl off to Ron in the morning. He flicked his wand again and the open window closed itself.


	2. Not So Tearful Goodbye's

Chapter 2: (Not So) Tearful Goodbye's

Harry awoke later than usual, the rest of his sleep dreamless, to the sound of his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon fighting with his cousin Dudley. From what he could hear Dudley had been cheating on his diet yet again. He shook his head and hopped out of bed. He grabbed a piece of parchment on his desk and dipped his quill into a bottle of ink.

_Ron-_

_When can I leave? This is the last time I will be writing_

_to you from here. The protection from Voldemort that _

_Dumbledore told me about had run out on this house _

_since I'm 17 now. I'm looking forward to coming, am_

_I in time for Bill and Fleur's wedding? Talk to you soon._

_-Harry_

He called Hedwig and tied the letter to her leg.

"Take it straight to Ron okay?" She looked into his eyes and nodded as though she understood and soared out the window. Harry sighed, he wondered how different staying at the Weasley's now, he hadn't stopped thinking about Ginny since he left the day of Dumbledore's funeral. He still wanted her, but he couldn't put her in danger.

Harry wandered downstairs at his leisure enjoying looking at all the things he would never see again.

"Good morning all!" Harry said breaking the tense silence in the large kitchen. His Uncle Vernon, now reading the news paper grunted in reply and his Aunt Petunia went to fetch the cereal and bring it to the table for them, but Harry stopped her.

"Allow me to get my own breakfast won't you?" She stared at him but backed away from the counter expecting him to get up. Instead he flipped his wand out of his pocket and looked straight at the box of cereal and said,

"_Accio Cereal, Accio Milk!_" His Uncle Jumped to his feet, his as purple as the eggplant they'd eaten for dinner last night and began to scream at him.

"HOW DARE YOU! Using that unnaturalness under MY roof! Oh well, no matter your not allowed to use magic outside of that school of yours, your expelled now." He said with an evil grin on his face. Harry laughed.

"Oh really? Well since I know you forgot, today is my birthday. I'm 17 now and in our world that means I'm of age now." Aunt Petunia gasped and Uncle Vernon now had a look on his face as though he had received the best gift of his life.

"Well that old bloke from your school, the one that picked you up last summer", Harry knew he was talking about Dumbledore and felt a small pang in his chest, "Well he said", Vernon continued, "That once you were 17 you could leave here, forever" Aunt Petunia remembered what Dumbledore said as well, and nodded. Harry answered the happiest he had ever been in this wretched house.

"Exactly, and I'm going to my friend Ron's, you remember him", Dudley whimpered having had two bad experiences with wizards before, "I'll be staying there for the rest of the summer, and after this last year of school, I will never come back." The three Dursleys all looked at each other then Harry. Before they could say anything, Harry turned and went upstairs. He wanted a head start on packing. When he got to his room Hedwig was already back sitting on the window sill. He was afraid that something had happened and they weren't there. He dashed over to her and untied the letter, but it was not the one he had sent earlier, breathing a sigh of relief opened it.

_Harry-_

_Hermione can apparate now, and since I still can't, it _

_was a measly eyebrow! She is going to come get you in_

_an hour or so, and since you pretty much know how to_

_apparate, she'll just be there. She be there in an hour_

_or so, bring your dress robes for the wedding and say_

_your (not so) tearful goodbye's._

_-Ron_

Harry had never packed so fast in his life, now able to use magic; he carefully folded clothes and packed school things. He destroyed old Daily Prophets, with headlines of Dumbledore's death, more deaths and attacks. He cleaned out the whole room. Brought his things downstairs by the front door, still receiving stares from the Dursleys and anxiously waited the arrival of Hermione.


End file.
